Nelson Entertainment
Nelson Entertainment (also known as Nelson Holdings International Ltd.) was an American film production, distribution company, owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and a subsidiary of WarnerMedia. It was formerly a home video company. Nelson Holdings International Ltd., Limited of Vancouver, British Columbia, Dominion of Canada, formed it's American film and home video company August 15, 1987 from what was formerly known as Embassy Home Entertainment after The Coca-Cola Company, then parent-company of Columbia Pictures (now TriStar Pictures) sold Embassy Home Entertainment in 1986 for $85 million to Nelson, owned by producer Barry Spikings and British retailer Richard Northcott. It was a film and home media company which acquired film production company Galactic Films in 1985. It forged a deal with Coca-Cola for Columbia and Nelson to co-finance four films a year for three years (Orion Pictures also released Nelson films such as Prancer, the Bill & Ted films and co-distributed the 1990 film version of Hamlet with Warner Bros., with Carolco handling foreign sales for that movie). In August 1987, Embassy Home Entertainment was renamed Nelson Entertainment, but retained the earlier brand for sell-through products. Nelson then financed a deal with Castle Rock Entertainment to co-produce their films, and in addition handle the international distribution rights. In February 1988, Warner Communications and Disney won the merged with General Electric and Kraft Foods for Nelson Entertainment to began such as Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Captain N: The Game Master, Widget the World Watcher, Animaniacs and Figment the Dragon series. In September 1988, Orion Home Video took over sales and marketing for Nelson; in addition, Orion Pictures would later theatrically distribute a few of Nelson's titles. In May 1991, Nelson made a distribution deal with New Line Cinema and their films, as well as those by Embassy Films Associates and De Laurentiis Entertainment Group, were released by New Line Home Video (whose releases were distributed by FOX/Columbia Pictures Home Video at the time). On December 9, New Line acquired Nelson (which by then was renamed "Sultan Entertainment") and Nelson was later folded. The Nelson catalog was sold to Crédit Lyonnais Bank and later to PolyGram Filmed Entertainment (which it's pre-1966 library and the others Polygram bought are now owned by DHX Media in 2017 except Nelson's films). In November 1993, Nelson continuing the rights and agreements are also distributed by Warner Bros., New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Disney, MGM, and 20th Century Fox. As for Nelson Holdings International Ltd., it was renamed to "JPY Holdings" in 1994. In 1998, Seagram and Sons acquired PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and in January 1999, The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Company acquired the pre-March 31, 1996 PolyGram library (including all of PolyGram's back library) from Universal Studios for $250 million and the library was merged into the library of MGM's then-recently acquired Orion Pictures unit. (as mentioned above, Orion released select films produced by Nelson). Currently, most of the Nelson films are owned by MGM, although television rights to some films are owned by Paramount Pictures due to a previous deal Nelson made with Viacom. North American broadcast rights are currently held by Trifecta Entertainment & Media under license from Paramount. In December 1999, after General Electric and Kraft Foods partnership were stopped, Time Warner won the merged with Chick-fil-A for Nelson Entertainment and to began as a children's home video for children such as Digimon, Looney Tunes, Dragon Tales, Sushi Pack, Mighty Math: Astro Algebra, Scrap Mechanic and some of the reissues of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. In February 5, 2019, Nelson acquired by United Artists Releasing, Annapurna Pictures and Orion Pictures. In August 2019, Nelson acquired by Legendary Entertainment. In October 15, 2019, Time Warner and Chick-fil-A won the merged with Hasbro, Fisher-Price and Scientific Explorer for Nelson Entertainment and to began as a children's science animated television series such as Digimon, Mighty Math: Astro Algebra, Stinkfly's Science Lab, Bug-Lite's Puzzle Adventure, Tech Corp and some of the reissues of Mighty Ducks, Stargate Infinity, Loonatics Unleashed, Legion of Super Heroes, Planet Heroes, Storm Hawks, The New Adventures of Nanoboy and Space Heroes Universe. In November 4, 2019, Time Warner and Chick-fil-A won also merged with Operation Healing Forces for Nelson Entertainment and to began as a military deployments for families, such as Ben Tennyson: Military and You and others. In 2022, Nelson acquired Corus Entertainment to distribute new Nelson movies. Filmography * Fritz the Cat (April 12, 1972) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists, Cinemation Industries re-released the film in August 10, 1990) * Hotel Colonial (September 18, 1987) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Orion Pictures, United Artists and Atlantic Releasing Corporation re-released the film in September 15, 1989) * The Princess Bride (September 25, 1987) (with 20th Century Fox, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Buttercup Films re-released the film in September 22, 1989) * The Whales of August (October 16, 1987) (with Alive Films) * Hope and Glory (November 13, 1987) (with Columbia Pictures and Goldcrest Films) * The Moderns (April 15, 1988) (with Alive Films) * A Time of Destiny (April 22, 1988) (with Columbia Pictures) * White Mischief (April 22, 1988) (with Columbia Pictures, Goldcrest Films and BBC Films) * Far North (September 10, 1988) (with Alive Films) * Cohen and Tate (January 27, 1989) (with Hemdale Film Corporation) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (February 17, 1989) (with Orion Pictures and Interscope Communications) * Winter People (April 14, 1989) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Return of Swamp Thing (May 12, 1989) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Millimeter Films, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Lightyear Entertainment) * When Harry Met Sally... (July 21, 1989) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland (August 4, 1989) (with Double Helix Films) * Prancer (November 17, 1989) (with Orion Pictures and Cineplex Odeon Films) * Lord of the Flies (March 16, 1990) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (March 30, 1990) (with New Line Cinema, Orion Pictures, Geffen Pictures, Icon Productions, Mirage Enterprises and Golden Harvest re-released the film in May 25, 1998) * The First Power (April 6, 1990) (with Orion Pictures and Interscope Communications) * Texasville (September 28, 1990) (with Columbia Pictures) * Sibling Rivalry (October 26, 1990) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Misery (November 30, 1990) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Kindergarten Cop (December 21, 1990) (with Universal Pictures, Imagine Entertainment and Northern Lights Entertainment re-released the film in December 16, 1994) * Eve of Destruction (January 18, 1991) (with Orion Pictures and Interscope Communications) * Hamlet (January 18, 1991) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Carolco Pictures and Icon Productions) * What About Bob? (May 17, 1991) (with Touchstone Pictures) * City Slickers (June 7, 1991) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (July 19, 1991) (with Orion Pictures and Interscope Communications) * Pure Luck (August 9, 1991) (with Universal Pictures) * The Taking of Beverly Hills (October 11, 1991) (with Columbia Pictures) * Cool as Ice (October 18, 1991) (with Universal Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and SBK Records) * Adventures in Dinosaur City (October 23, 1991) (with 20th Century Fox, New Line Cinema, Jim Henson Productions, Smart Egg Pictures re-released the film in December 22, 1995) * Rush (December 22, 1991) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and The Zanuck Company) * Basic Instinct (March 20, 1992) (with TriStar Pictures, Carolco Pictures and Le Studio Canal+) * The Power of One (March 27, 1992) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, 21st Century Film Corporation and Le Studio Canal+) * City of Joy (April 15, 1992) (with TriStar Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Lightmotive) * White Sands (April 24, 1992) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Morgan Creek Productions) * South Central (September 18, 1992) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Pure Country (October 23, 1992) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Sommersby (February 5, 1993) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, 21st Century Film Corporation and Le Studio Canal+) * Groundhog Day (February 12, 1993) (with Columbia Pictures) * Fly by Night (July 2, 1993) (with Columbia Pictures and Island Pictures re-released the film in July 7, 2000) * Free Willy (July 16, 1993) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, 21st Century Film Corporation and Le Studio Canal+) * That Night (August 6, 1993) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, 21st Century Film Corporation and Le Studio Canal+) * The Meteor Man (August 6, 1993) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Airborne (September 17, 1993) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Icon Productions) * For Love or Money (October 1, 1993) (with Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) * The Magic Voyage (December 3, 1993) (with 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures, Amblimation, Hemdale Film Corporation and Island Pictures re-released the film in December 17, 1993) * Beethoven's 2nd (December 17, 1993) (with Universal Pictures and Northern Lights Entertainment) * Wrestling Ernest Hemingway (December 17, 1993) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Reality Bites (February 18, 1994) (with Universal Pictures, 21st Century Film Corporation and Jersey Films) * The Favor (April 29, 1994) (with Orion Pictures) * With Honors (April 29, 1994) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and 21st Century Film Corporation) * City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (June 10, 1994) (with Columbia Pictures, Triumph Films and Castle Rock Entertainment) * True Lies (July 15, 1994) (with 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Lightstorm Entertainment) * There Goes My Baby (September 2, 1994) (with Orion Pictures) * The New Age (September 16, 1994) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Regency Enterprises) * Little Giants (October 14, 1994) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) * The Road to Wellville (October 28, 1994) (with Columbia Pictures, Beacon Pictures and Atlantic Releasing Corporation) * The War (November 4, 1994) (with Universal Pictures) * Street Fighter (December 23, 1994) (with Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures and Capcom) * The Madness of King George (December 28, 1994) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Classics re-released the film in December 20, 1996) * Before Sunrise (January 27, 1995) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Man of the House (March 3, 1995) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * King of the Wind (June 27, 1995) (with 20th Century Fox and Enterprise Pictures re-released the film in December 22, 2006) (This is Richard Harris and Nigel Hawthorne's final role) (This is Glenda Jackson's final film after retirement from acting) * Waterworld (July 28, 1995) (with Universal Pictures and Davis Entertainment re-released the film in December 22, 1995) * Beyond Rangoon (August 25, 1995) (with New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * The Amazing Panda Adventure (August 25, 1995) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Magic in the Water (August 30, 1995) (with TriStar Pictures and Triumph Films) * The Big Green (September 29, 1995) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Caravan Pictures) * Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain (November 3, 1995) (with Universal Pictures) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (November 10, 1995) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Morgan Creek Productions and Interscope Communications re-released the film in November 14, 1997) * The American President (November 17, 1995) (with Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures, Castle Rock Entertainment, Wildwood Enterprises and Digital Image Associates) * Down Periscope (March 1, 1996) (with 20th Century Fox) * Heck's Way Home (March 8, 1996) (with Warner Home Video, Hallmark Home Entertainment, Paramount Pictures, Showtime Original Pictures, Lightmotive, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Shaw Children's Programming Initiative, The Cable Production Fund, CTV Television Network, Quatre Saisons and Manitoba Television Network) * Little Indian, Big City (March 22, 1996) (with Walt Disney Home Video and TF1 International) * Sgt. Bilko (March 26, 1996) (with Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) * Flipper (May 17, 1996) (with Universal Pictures and The Bubble Factory) * Dragonheart (May 31, 1996) (with Universal Pictures re-released the film in December 12, 2003) (This is Sean Connery's final film after his retirement from acting) * Alaska (August 14, 1996) (with New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Carpool (August 23, 1996) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Regency Enterprises) * First Kid (August 30, 1996) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Caravan Pictures and Roger Birnbaum Productions) * Extreme Measures (September 27, 1996) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Trees Lounge (October 11, 1996) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Orion Pictures and Pioneer Entertainment) * Hamlet (December 25, 1996) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Fierce Creatures (January 24, 1997) (with Universal Pictures and Jersey Films) * Absolute Power (February 14, 1997) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Booty Call (February 26, 1997) (with Columbia Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, New World Pictures and Rysher Entertainment) * Father's Day (May 9, 1997) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Silver Pictures and Northern Lights Entertainment) * Speed 2: Cruise Control (June 13, 1997) (with 20th Century Fox and Blue Tulip Productions) * Out to Sea (July 2, 1997) (with 20th Century Fox and Davis Entertainment) * Mighty Math: Astro Algebra (November 8, 1997 - September 5, 1998, September 24, 2019 - present) (with 20th Century Fox Television, Fox Television Animation, Fox Kids Worldwide, Toei Animation, Typhoon Graphics, Man of Action Entertainment, Agency for Instructional Technology, Edmark Corporation and Saban Entertainment) (major funding is provided by National Science Foundation, U.S. Department of Energy, The Carnegie Corporation of New York, Kellogg's, Intel, Wizards of the Coast, Dairy Queen and SCE Corp) (with generous contributions from Century III at Universal Studios Florida, Hasbro Children's Fund, Hillsborough Academy of Math & Science, Adventure Science Center, AKOM Productions Ltd., DHX Media, Williams Street and Sunwoo Entertainment) * Krippendorf's Tribe (February 27, 1998) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Wild Things (March 20, 1998) (with Columbia Pictures and Mandalay Entertainment) * Sour Grapes (April 17, 1998) (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) * Tarzan and the Lost City (April 24, 1998) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and 21st Century Film Corporation re-released the film in December 21, 2001) * Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (May 26, 1998) (with Viz Media) * Quest for Camelot (May 15, 1998) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Almost Heroes (May 29, 1998) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Turner Pictures, 21st Century Film Corporation and MDP Worldwide re-released the film in May 26, 2000) * Six Days, Seven Nights (June 12, 1998) (with Touchstone Pictures, Caravan Pictures, Northern Lights Entertainment and Roger Birnbaum Productions) * Shadrach (September 23, 1998) (with Columbia Pictures and Atlantic Releasing Corporation) * Phantasm Oblivion (October 13, 1998) (with Orion Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Starway International) * Gloria (January 22, 1999) (with Columbia Pictures and Mandalay Entertainment) * Alice in Wonderland (February 28, 1999) (with Hallmark Entertainment, Jim Henson Pictures and The Bubble Factory) * Beowulf (April 1, 1999) (with Miramax Films, Dimension Films, The Kushner-Locke Company, Savoy Pictures, Capitol Films and Threshold Entertainment re-released the film in May 12, 2000) * Cookie's Fortune (April 16, 1999) (with New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Orion Pictures, MTV Productions and Sandcastle 5 Productions) * Lost & Found (April 23, 1999) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Alcon Entertainment) * Idle Hands (April 30, 1999) (with Columbia Pictures and Team Todd Films) * The Thirteenth Floor (May 28, 1999) (with Columbia Pictures and Centropolis Entertainment) * Galaxy Quest (December 25, 1999) (with DreamWorks Pictures) * Digimon Digital Monsters: Volume 3 - Beware the Black Gears (July 25, 2000) (with 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Sony Wonder, WarnerVision Entertainment, Toei Animation, Fox Kids Worldwide and Saban Entertainment) * An Everlasting Piece (December 25, 2000) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Bayahibe Films and Baltimore Spring/Creek Pictures re-released the film in December 20, 2017) * The Wedding Planner (January 19, 2001) (with Columbia Pictures) * Evolution (June 8, 2001) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Columbia Pictures and The Montecito Picture Company) * The Curse of Jade Scorpion (August 24, 2001) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Lions Gate Films, New World Pictures and Gravier Productions) * MVP 2: Most Vertical Primate (October 5, 2001) (with Keystone Entertainment) * Behind Enemy Lines (November 30, 2001) (with 20th Century Fox and Davis Entertainment) * Not Another Teen Movie (December 14, 2001) (with Columbia Pictures) * Slackers (February 1, 2002) (with Screen Gems, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Original Film) * The Sweetest Thing (April 12, 2002) (with New Line Cinema and Columbia Pictures) * The New Guy (May 10, 2002) (with New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Revolution Studios) * Identity (April 25, 2003) (with Columbia Pictures) * MXP: Most Xtreme Primate (January 20, 2004) (Universal Pictures, Keystone Entertainment and Cinepix Film Properties) * Club Dread (February 27, 2004) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures, Broken Lizard Industries, The Bubble Factory, Island Pictures and Cataland Films) * Envy (April 30, 2004) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Castle Rock Entertainment, Red Hour Productions, Blue Sky Studios and Baltimore/Spring Creek Pictures re-released the film in April 27, 2018) * Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (August 27, 2004) (with Columbia Pictures, Screen Gems, 21st Century Film Corporation and Movieline Entertainment) * Shark Tale (October 1, 2004) (with 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks Pictures, Geffen Pictures, Summit Entertainment, InterStar Releasing, Rhino Films, C2 Pictures and Island Pictures) * Christmas with the Kranks (November 24, 2004) (with Columbia Pictures, Revolution Studios, 1492 Pictures and Boxing Cat Films) * Are We There Yet? (January 21, 2005) (with Columbia Pictures, Revolution Studios and Great Oaks Entertainment) * The Benchwarmers (April 7, 2006) (with Columbia Pictures, Revolution Studios and Happy Madison Productions) * The Ant Bully (July 28, 2006) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Playtone and Saturn Films) * Idiocracy (September 1, 2006) (with 20th Century Fox) * Surf's Up (June 8, 2007) (with Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, MDP Worldwide, 21st Century Film Corporation, Rhino Films, Bel Air Entertainment and Island Pictures) * Sydney White (September 21, 2007) (with Universal Pictures and Morgan Creek Productions) * The Ugly Truth (July 24, 2009) (with Columbia Pictures, Lakeshore Entertainment, Savoy Pictures and Relativity Media) * District 9 (August 14, 2009) (with TriStar Pictures and QED International) * Escape from Planet Earth (February 15, 2013) (with 20th Century Fox, Lantern Entertainment, Rainmaker Entertainment, Oriental DreamWorks, Reel FX Animation Studios, MDP Worldwide, 21st Century Film Corporation, Rhino Films, Bel Air Entertainment, Threshold Entertainment and Island Pictures re-released the film in December 20, 2019) * Insidious: Chapter 2 (September 13, 2013) (with FilmDistrict and Blumhouse Productions) * Ratchet & Clank (April 29, 2016) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Universal Pictures, Orion Pictures, Gramercy Pictures, Rainmaker Entertainment, Blockade Entertainment, PlayStation Originals, Film Financial Services and Original Force re-released the film in April 27, 2018) * The Secret Life of Pets (July 8, 2016) (with Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment and 4K Media Inc.) * The Star (November 17, 2017) (with Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Walden Media, Affirm Films, The Jim Henson Company and Franklin Entertainment) * The Equalizer 2 (July 20, 2018) (with Columbia Pictures, Escape Artists, Village Roadshow Pictures, Mutual Film Company, Lawrence Gordon Productions, The International Picture Show Company, Motion Picture Corporation of America and Avşar Film) * The Other Side of the Wind (November 2, 2018) (with Netflix, Warner Bros. Pictures and Americas Film Conservancy) (This is Orson Welles, John Huston and Dennis Hopper's final film) (This is the first unfinished film in 40 years) * Replicas (January 11, 2019) (with Lionsgate, Entertainment Studios Motion Pictures, Riverstone Pictures, Lotus Entertainment, Remstar Studios, Di Bonaventura Pictures and Ocean Park Entertainment) * The Bishop's Wife (February 15, 2019) (with Netflix, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Classics, The Kennedy/Marshall Company and RKO Pictures) (This is Cary Grant, Loretta Young and David Niven's final film) (The second unfinished film in 70 years) * Up in Arms (March 22, 2019) (with Netflix, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Classics and RKO Pictures) (This is Danny Kaye's final film) (This is the third unfinished film in 75 years) * Scrap Mechanic (November 2019 - present) (with Fox Kids Worldwide, Toei Animation, Typhoon Graphics, Man of Action Entertainment, Axolot Games and Saban Entertainment) (major funding is provided by National Science Foundation, The Lemelson Foundation, United Engineering Foundation, National Council of Examiners for Engineering and Surveying, American Society of Mechanical Engineers, Northrop Grumman Corporation, Institute for Industrial and Systems Engineers, National Endowment for the Humanities, The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, The Boeing Company, Ore-Ida, Intel and Best Buy) (with generous contributions from Craftsman, Soundelux Florida, Century III at Universal Studios Florida, Hasbro Children's Fund, AKOM Productions Ltd., Yumeta Company, Nickelodeon, Williams Street and Sunwoo Entertainment) * Bill & Ted: Face the Music (August 21, 2020) (with Orion Pictures) * Ben Tennyson and Raimundo Pedrosa: Livin' la Vida Loca (October 16, 2020) (with 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Shin-Ei Animation, Santo Domingo Animation, Ithrax Producciones, DC Comics, Ricky and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Toei Animation, Focus on the Family, G2 Films and Rhino Films)